steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
First Anubis-Tau'ri Battle
The First Anubis-Tau'ri Battle was was part of Anubises conquest of Avalon. This battle tok place on and near planet Earth in 47 000 GC, when Anubis tried to conquer the biggest challange to the Goa'uld dominance of the Avalon Galaxy: the Tau'ri Confederation. This caused the Asgard to get involved in this Galaxy-wide war one year later. Result of the battle The result of this battle was the defeat of Anubises forces, although destruction of the space command of the Tau'ri Confederation was a serious setback to the Tau'ri exploration of space and battle with the Goa'uld. If the Tau'ri did not use a nuclear device to destroy thier underground compound it would have been taken over by Anubis despite his losses in space. Battle for the Space Comand Three Kull Warriors managed to bypass the Tau'ri security system and enter their space comand through a Stargate. They first tok control over the Stargate room in the matter of a few minutes. Fighting their way up, they signaled Anubis to start sending the Jaffa through the Stargate. At least 50 Jaffa secured the lowest level of the base while the Kull Warriors fought their way up. When they were two sectors near the ground level the Tau'ri ordered nuclear bombs to be detonated. This network was installed as a seperate self-destruct system that had to be activated from the outside. Nuclear explosions managed to destroy each level of the base and prevent Anubis from establishing a foothold on the most important point of the planet. This however meant that the Stargate was also disabled, which meant that the Confederation can't continue their space Stargate project until it's dug up and transfered to another location. Battle on the North Pole As the Tau'ri discovered that the Ancient device is still located on the planet's North Pole, they began digging to find it. This was one of the major reasons for Anubises attack on the planet because without that device Earth was defensless against his forces. Knowing that they didn't have the time to test the device, he attacked with a very small force. His two Ha'tak Motherships released their space fighters and bombers, aiming to destroy the device before Tau'ri could use it. The Tau'ri fought back using close to 300 newly made space fighter ships that they launched from earth. Their battleship also had to take part in this and shield the group of Tau'ri who attempted to use the device. This made Anubis attack from space, causing chaos on the planet. The battle on the North Pole was a stealmate, with the Goa'uld Al'kesh medium bombers and Death Glider Fighters unble to come close to the digging site. This ended when Tau'ri used the device, and it turned out to be one of the Ancient weapons that incorporated both drone and plasma technology. Huge number of drones was launched from the North Pole, destroying nerby Al'kesh and Death Gliders while heading to the atmosphere where Anubises Mothership and two Ha'tak Motherships were firing from. The weapon managed to destroy both Ha'taks and his Mothership, but Anubis wasn't killed. As a partialy-enlightened being he couldn't die, so he began moving through space as a black mass. As he couldn't teleport himself due to being only partially enlightened, he was forced to travel to a nerby Solar System and use a Stargate to get back to his main planet. Category:Goa'uld Category:Battle